Deathstorm: The Crystal Eye
Deathstorm: The Crystal Eye is a crossover superhero film directed by Joss Whedon and written by my friend John O'Neill. It is the sequel to Deathstorm: Origins and the 2nd installment in The Smash Studios Cinematic Universe. It is canonically the 16th installment & Chapter 1 of Phase 3. Rated 15A for strong language, strong bloody violence and threat. Runtime: 2 hrs 30 mins ( 150 mins ) Plot: John, also known as the superhero Cyberspace & leader of Deathstorm, breaks the 4th wall & tells the audience what happened to him in the last 2 years. One of John's friends Eva ( Captain Plasma ), tells John that a green monster is loose in Tokyo. John suits up and flies out. John destroys the monster, unaware that he is being watched by Trillion, a demon knight, who is planning on destroying the multiverse with a stone called The Crystal Eye, which can travel to different dimensions and is one of the powerful Eyes Of Moros. When John returns, he and his friends, train and upload videos on YouTube. While doing this, John is visited by Jordan Frye, Cierra Frye & Sean McLoughlin, A.K.A. Doomsword, Firewall & Captain Jetpack. Batman then appears and tells John that multiple dimensions have opened and that they need to form a team. John agrees to help. John tells Eva, Luke ( Hybrid ), Jamie ( Impact ), Jonathan ( Gigabyte ) & Kate ( Purple Phantom ) about what happened. They then suit up. Deathstorm, Batman, & The Venturiantale Trio travel to a dimension similar to New York. They recruit Hit-Girl and they stop a robbery. The team then recruits Doctor Strange & they all fight Alduin. They are then assisted by Spider-Man & Mirrak and together they defeat Alduin. They then travel to another dimension and they discover Deadpool. Batman convinces him to join but instead they get in an epic fight. Deadpool, after being defeated by Batman, joins the team. A superhero team called the Warriors then agree to assist Deathstorm. The team then enter another dimension and they confront Trillion and his army. They succeed and they travel through another dimension. John wakes up unconscious and he reunites with his team members and they travel through several dimensions until they reach Times Square. Back at their H.Q., John gives a speech about not giving up and everyone suits up for battle. While everyone is suiting up, they meet the Warriors, which consists of: Rogue, Silcer, Megammo, Minarok, Triphook, Novo, Morpheus & Wolfbane. Together they all travel to another dimension. The team then comes across a massive demon, and an epic fight ensues. They defeat it and arrive at Trillion's lair. Trillion then greets the team and him and Doppleganger take them to a gladiator fight and pits them up against several villains from different movies, TV shows & video games. After the battle, mercenary Skullface takes the team to see Trillion. Trillion greets the team in his throne room and a massive fight ensues. John fights Trillion alone while the rest of the team battle his army. Trillion taunts John and overpowers him and shows him visions of his friends getting hurt. John then defeats Trillon and rejoins his allies. While getting back to Earth, Trillion is arrested and everyone goes their separate ways. Minarok reveals to John that he is his father, Morpheus visits Trillion in prison, & John breaks the 4th wall once again, telling the audience that The Crystal Eye is safe and that the film is over, but that they should stick around for the credits. In 4 end credit scenes: Mercenary Liberator sees a picture of Tank on the wall. He punches a hole through it and says he is coming for him. Trillion is visited by Bill Cipher in prison, who makes a deal that he will have unimaginable power and they form The Horsemen Of The Multiverse. Explorers Chase McCaine & Amy Matthews discover a strange painting containing a Mad Titan named Extinction and his team The Galactic Purgers killing a superh named Raptor. & Doppleganger makes a deal with Doomkill & they form a team to get revenge on Deathstorm. Cast: Taron Egerton as Cyberspace Maisie Williams as Captain Plasma Tom Holland as Hybrid / Spider-Man Ezra Miller as Impact Carlos Valdes as Gigabyte Melissa Benoist as Purple Phantom Paul Bettany as Trillion Ben Affleck as Batman Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange Chloe Grace Moretz as Hit-Girl Jake Gyllenhaal as Miraak Jordan Frye as Doomsword Cierra Frye as Firewall Sean McLoughlin as Captain Jetpack Michael Jai White plays Rogue, Emilia Clarke plays Slicer, Kit Harington plays Megammo, Christian Bale plays Minarok, Sebastian Stan plays Triphook, Elizabeth Debicki plays Novo, Jason Momoa plays Wolfbane & Idris Elba plays Morpheus. Reception & Sequels: Deathstorm: The Crystal Eye received critical acclaim and was a box office success. It will be followed by 2 sequels: Deathstorm: The Venom Brotherhood & Deathstorm: Swords Of Destiny. It got 95% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logo: Universal Pictures ( Variation ):all the different versions of the logo is shown ( representing the dimensions ).